In an optical communication field, optical fiber connectors are configured for connecting optical fibers to electronic devices. An optical fiber connector generally includes a circuit board, an emitter, a receiver, a driver chip, a coupler, and a holder for holding optical fibers. The emitter, the receiver, and the driver chip are electrically connected to the circuit board. The coupler is fixedly connected to the circuit board covering the emitter and the receiver. The holder is connected to a side of the coupler.